Tell Me Your Secrets
by TillThatTime
Summary: So he keeps her from the rest of the world, like a secret present in a box. Only for his eyes to see and she will remain that way until someone else opens up the box that he has worked so hard to keep hidden from the world. LoganQuinn


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101...I'm sure you're not shocked.

A/N: Ok this is my second Zoey 101fiction. I was sitting around wondering what was the most screwed up couple that I could come up with and since I wasn't in the mood the write any slash tonight, TA-DA, we have Logan and Quinn. If you don't like…eh, do what you want, I enjoy a good flame. However, if you do flame me, make it good, otherwise it's just a waste of yours and my time. This story's rating will probably upgrade to mature and the only reason I made it teen right now is because I figured I 'd get more people to read it this way. I know, I'm a sneaky little devil, but I think I can live with myself. Enjoy. Much love!

TillThatTime

* * *

**You're The One I Hide.**

"Tell me your secrets." He often hears her whisper in his ear, her warm breath tickling the sensitive hairs on the back of his neck. He never knows how to respond to this because she _is_ his secrets. She is what he hides from the rest of the world, and she is what terrifies him.

"You should already know the answer to that." His answer is condescending at best but his tone betrays his honesty.

"Do not patronize me." She warns in a soft voice as her tiny fingers entwine into the roots of his gelled, curled hair. She pulls his head up by her grasp in his locks in order for him to face her. It's a method that she has used many times and each time it has not failed to send a shiver racing down his spine.

"It's what I do." he replies shortly, his words, in fact, ringing quite true. She looks at him in that ever popular, quizzical way before replying to his defense.

"Not here…you don't do that _here._" He is stubborn, but he knows when he should quit. Now is the time to quit. Outside the walls of this tiny, private room, they are different. They are who they are to the public eye, but that's different here and it would always be different _here_.

To the world that awaits them outside, they are Logan and Quinn. Jock and brains. Arrogant and peculiar. Yet in here they are so much more. Truth and honesty when the rest of their lives are lies. They have their respective others. Logan has his basketball girlfriend, a blonde with big tits and a grade average the same letter as her bra size. Quinn has her nerd, a puny boy with an 158 IQ and a gap between his teeth. They follow the status quo the way they are expected to, and they are with who they are expected to be with. Well, at least they are to the people that surround them.

They know better. They know the truth. Of course you always know the truth when you are the lie. They aren't exactly sure how all of this started. Perhaps it started the first time their eyes caught on one another. Perhaps it started the first time their lips brushed together. Perhaps it started the first time they……

He's sitting on a chair in font of her and she is standing there looking down at him, as she has done countless times before. She grabs him by the hair once more and she pulls his head up to bring his lips to her own. He rises to his feet to wrap his arms around her waist, savoring the taste of her lips and the feel of her body surrounding him, engulfing him.

He remembers the first time that he kissed her. That had been nearly a year ago and he had been acting like the normal Logan Reese. She had been going on and on about some irrelevant experiment over the properties of elemental mannerisms and the word "freak" had slipped off his tongue before he could stop himself. He had watched in silence as her giddy smile had faltered and her eyes had closed tightly shut in attempt to block out the unwelcome tears and the harsh laughter that surrounded them both. He continued to watch as she turned quickly on her heel and left him standing there feeling like an asshole and wondering why he even cared.

It had only taken him twenty seconds to realize that he had to follow her and five minutes to pull her into an empty classroom once he did. She had pulled herself roughly out of the grasp that he had on her arm and had asked him promptly what the hell he wanted.

"I-I'm sorry, Quinn." It took a lot for him to say it. Logan Reese did not apologize. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before reaching her hand back and slapping him hard across the face.

"What the hell?" He replied in astonishment after he had recovered from his initial shock.

"You deserved it." She answered shortly as she took in the fact that a bright, red hand print now outlined his cheek. His face had turned up in a scowl and for one sickening moment she feared that he might actually hit her back, but instead he grabbed her roughly by the chin and had crashed his lips down on her own. It had taken only a moments hesitation before she had began to respond back to the kiss. It was not gentle as most first kisses are. It was rough, needy, desperate, and both were wondering why in the hell it was happening. But it was the kiss that sparked the hundreds that would follow in it's footsteps.

Her fingers grasping onto the material of his shirt brought him back from his remembrance of the past as his hands plunged into her mass of unruly, mahogany hair. Those ridiculous accessories that she always wears in her hair, getting caught between his fingers and entangling into his senses.

"Logan-" She whispers against his lips and he reluctantly pulls away from her.

"What is it?"

"I promised Samuel that I'd go to dinner with him tonight." He tries to keep the look of jealousy from showing on his face by reminding himself that he also has a girlfriend waiting for him.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going to." He lays a light kiss along her jaw line before handing her her sweater, which he finds unbelievably appalling and undeniably appealing. On anybody else but her the outrageous garment would not make sense but to him she looks beautiful.

She walks out of their small, secret room with a smile gracing her sealed lips. For a moment he wonders why he doesn't just tell everyone. For a moment he wonders why he keeps it a secret. Why _they _keep it a secret. However he knows the answer even before he thinks of the question. He just can't tell everybody that he's been cheating on his girlfriend of two years with someone like Quinn. Logan and Quinn, they don't make sense. He lives in a world of stereotypes, a world that he has become too comfortable to leave. So he keeps her from the rest of the world, like a secret present in a box. Only for his eyes to see and she will remain that way until someone else opens up the box that he has worked so hard to keep hidden from the world.


End file.
